1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC carrier designed for carrying an IC package thereon so as to be transported, stored, connected to an IC socket, or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional IC carriers for an IC package having projected leads comprises an IC receiving portion, a lead support portion disposed at a peripheral surface of the IC receiving portion, and engagement means for engaging an upper edge or upper surface of the IC package whose leads are placed on the lead support portion, thereby retaining the IC package in the IC receiving portion.
However, the above-mentioned conventional IC carrier has shortcomings in that due to miniaturization of the leads as a result of high density integration of the IC package, the leads are liable to be deformed because a bend load is applied to the leads by a press-down force when the engagement means is brought into engagement with the upper edge or upper surface of the IC package, or because of vibrations and shocks to the IC package and the leads when the IC package is carried on the IC package.